Di Senja Kampus
by guardian-xing
Summary: Almamater yang dibanggakan, tugas akhir yang mendekati deadline, dan Yixing yang tercinta. SULAY.


Jam yang semakin berdetak dan langit semakin senja tidak membuat seorang Kim Joonmyeon lelah akan apa yang dilakukannya;berkutat dengan notebook kecilnya dan kacamata yang bertengger manis dibatang hidungnya. Kampus mulai surut dengan orang-orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya—Joonmyun sebenarnya tidak yakin orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkan kampus benar-benar mengikuti mata kuliah masing-masing.

Joonmyun terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya hingga tidak menyadari jika seseorang duduk disebelahnya dengan membawa secangkir kopi.

Tahu-tahu Yixing sudah bergelayut manja saja pada lengannya.

"Myun~" rajuknya manja. Joonmyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman kecil dan kembali menarikan jarinya pada keyboard.

"Kim Joonmyun," Yixing sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Joonmyun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada lelaki terkasihnya ini.

"Ada apa, Yixing-ku yang manis?" Joonmyun mendekatkan wajah mereka—hampir saja membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku lelah. Ayo pulang." Yixing mengecup singkat bibir Joonmyun. "Please?" Mata sayunya mengerjap lucu.

'Tuhan! Joonmyun mana tahan.'

"Tapi sayangku, suami mu ini harus menyelesaikan BAB 3 untuk memenuhi syarat kelulusan," Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sabar sebentar lagi dan kita akan merasakan empuknya ranjang kita." Joonmyun mengecup hidung bangir Yixing.

Yixing manyun ditempat. Kadang heran juga, kenapa sih ia jatuh hati dan menerima lamaran Kim-work-holic-Joonmyun? Kadang Yixing ingin membumihanguskan netbook tercintanya Joonmyun. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat pada malam per—ah pipi nya bersemu merah sekarang.

'Bercinta saja dengan netbook mu!' Teriak Yixing dengan childish-nya pada Joonmyun yang sedang frustasi karena netbook miliknya rusak.

'Xing, ini bukan masalah netbook. Aku hanya memikirkan data-dataku.' Joonmyun berkata lembut sebelum memulai kewajibannya sebagai suami. Dan Yixing hanya pasrah pada Joonmyun yang bersikap lembut kepadanya.

"Myun," Yixing membuka suaranya lagi. Tangannya mengelus lembut otot bicep milik suaminya. "Aku sempat berpikir—ugh mungkin ini lucu.." Yixing menggantung kan kalimatnya. Ia memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya, "..tapi jika kau harus memilih, kau akan memilihku atau pekerjaan mu?"

Joonmyun terbelalak kaget. Ia secepat kilat melepaskan pelukan Yixing dari bahunya dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat—lucu sekali.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. Lekukan manis dipipinya sedikit muncul.

'Jadi, begini reaksinya?'

"Xing, maksudmu, apa?" Joonmyun masih menatap horor pada Yixing. "Kau menyamakan dirimu yang-terlampau-berharga bagiku dengan semua pekerjaanku?!" Joonmyun histeris;melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah lelaki tampan nan kalem. Oh jangan lupakan juga mereka sedang diperpustakaan.

"Myun, kau berlebihan!" Yixing setengah berbisik. Matanya melirik was was pada penjaga perpustakaan yang berada di ujung pintu—atau bisa saja ia sedang berkeliling, kan?

Untungnya Joonmyun memilih tempat yang strategis; bagian paling belakang, tempat rak-rak berisi buku sastra dan fiksi bersarang;dan dengan jendela masih terbuka dibelakangnya.

Yeah, setidaknya ia merasa aman karena dibalik jendela itu agak sedikit bising.

"Xing, ini tidak masuk akal." Joonmyun mulai berkata lembut lagi. "Kau mana bisa cemburu pada pekerjaan ku?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Yixing bersikukuh. "A-aku hanya... hanya merasa tersaingi dengan tugas akhirmu yang entah kapan akan selesainya." Yixing melemaskan bahunya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Saat kau pulang ke rumah, setelah makan malam kau langsung membuka perangkat ini dan mulai membuat suara bising antar kertas satu dan kertas lainnya." Tunjuk Yixing pada netbook dan map-map berisi kertas. "Aku juga ingin diperhatikan seperti kau membaca dengan teliti kertas-kertas itu, Myun!" Yixing menatap Joonmyun tajam. Ia menelisik wajah Joonmyun lebih dalam.

"Kau ini pintar, tetapi kenapa tugas akhirmu tak pernah selesai?!" Yixing meninggikan suaranya.

Joonmyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia melepas kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya dan memijit pelan batang hidungnya.

Memang tugas akhir miliknya tak pernah selesai gara-gara siapa?

Joonmyun melirik Yixing yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Istrinya ini kadang bisa sangat lembut;dan bisa juga sangat kekanakan seperti sekarang.

Sebenarnya, Yixing ini lupa akan tindakannya sendiri atau tidak pernah introspeksi diri, sih?

"Zhang Yixing, menurutmu, karena apa dan siapa aku selalu ketinggalan deadline, hm?"

"Itu pasti karena kemampuan menulis mu saja yang buruk."

"Bukan, Yixing."

"Lalu?"

Joonmyun menghela nafas lagi.

"Suami mana yang tahan melihat istrinya setiap malam topless dan memasang wajah—argh Zhang Yixing jangan perlihatkan wajah itu atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga!"


End file.
